A Hundred Years to tell you
by James McConnor
Summary: Songfic...Tomoyo's happy just being near Sakura her whole life, even amidst all its changes and challenges.


The song's by Five for Fighting, and it's really, really good.  
  
Enjoy ^_^  
  
*runs off crying*  
  
A Hundred Years (to tell you...)  
  
I'm fifteen for a moment.   
  
Caught in between ten and twenty   
  
and I'm just dreaming,   
  
counting the ways to where you are.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo giggled at Syaoran's ice cream covered face.  
  
"Meiling!!! What the heck was that for?!" Syaoran growled, wiping the ice cream off his face.  
  
Meiling smirked propping her elbows up on the ice cream parlor bar. "You said you wanted my ice cream, silly!"  
  
Sakura smiled, taking a napkin and wiping Syaoran's face carefully with it.  
  
"Aww, you're blushing, Syaoran!!! That's so cute!" Meiling laughed, patting her cousin on the back.  
  
"I think..." Tomoyo smiled, taking her ice cream cone, and quickly pressing it into Sakura's cheek, "they need to match!"  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!!! Hoe, that's cold!" Sakura cried, jumping out of her seat.  
  
"But now you match, because you're both so cute!" Tomoyo giggled.  
  
Meiling got off her chair, grabbing Tomoyo's hand. "Let's blow this joint, it looks like the love birds need some time together."  
  
"Alright...don't you get into too much trouble, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo put her hand on Sakura's shoulder, winking at her.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!!!" Sakura blushed.  
  
Tomoyo just giggled as she twirled around and followed Meiling out of the ice cream shop. The sun was low in the sky as she reflected on the past few days, thinking, "I can do this...just being around her makes me strong. I want to be in her life, even if I can't be the one to make her happy."  
  
I'm twenty-two for a moment   
  
and she feels better than ever   
  
and we're on fire,   
  
making our way back from my house.  
  
"Sakura-chan, congratulations!!!" Tomoyo cheered, video camera in hand, as Sakura approached her in her cap and gown. "Ahh...Sakura-chan's Graduation Day video, and she's still as beautiful as ever!"  
  
"Tomoyo-chan..." Sakura admonished, pushing the video camera away and embracing her best friend. "Thank you for always being here for me. I hope you'll always be here for me...you give me the strength to do anything I want!"  
  
Tomoyo smiled in return. "I'd do anything for you, Sakura-chan...but it seems as though you'll be the busy one now, what with moving in with your new husband!"  
  
"Yeah," Sakura grinned sheepishly. "It's so strange, Tomoyo-chan...it feels like my life has been perfect. And not just because of the Clow Cards, and the magic I know now...but it's always been this way."  
  
Tomoyo took her hand gently. "That's because we all want what's best for you, Sakura-chan. Everyone who cares about you wants you to have a very happy life."  
  
"Thank you, Tomoyo-chan...you all make me so happy!" Sakura exclaimed, spotting Syaoran in the distance. "Oh, let's go Tomoyo-chan, Syaoran's taking us to my graduation dinner!"  
  
"I'm right behind you, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo sighed breathlessly, closing her eyes for a moment. "She is the light in my life, and I will do my best for her..." she thought.  
  
Fifteen, there's still time for you.   
  
Time to buy and time to lose.   
  
Fifteen.   
  
There's never a wish better than this,   
  
When you only got a hundred years to live.   
  
I'm thirty-three for a moment.   
  
I'm still the man,   
  
but you see I'm a they.   
  
A kid on the way, babe.   
  
A family on my mind.   
  
Tap tap tap. The pen in Tomoyo's right hand clicked nervously as she tapped it against the wooden armrest of her chair. Sakura had been in labor for four hours now, and the nurses had relegated everyone but Syaoran to the waiting room. She thought back to when they were children, and everything was so simple. Now, everyone worked, had gone their seperate ways, but she still made a special effort to do what she could for Sakura.  
  
Only a few weeks prior, Sakura had asked Tomoyo to be the child's godmother when it was born. It was one of the very few times Sakura had actually seen Tomoyo cry.  
  
Tomoyo bit her lip, smiling. Not a bitter smile. The thought of the child being hers and Sakura's danced through her mind for a moment, causing her to giggle. Yes, she would most definitely spoil this child rotten, much as Sonomi had spoiled her.  
  
Suddenly, the door to the emergency room creaked open, and Syaoran stepped out. Everyone stood up at once, but he merely held up a hand, and nodded at Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo bolted from her seat, nearly knocking Syaoran over in her haste. She pushed through the door, stopping dead in her tracks. The light from the nearby window danced off of Sakura's exhausted figure, making her glow in a surreal way. A tiny bundle in her arms, she whispered, "Come meet...your daughter, Tomoyo-chan."  
  
A single tear rolled down Tomoyo's cheek as she gingerly took the baby from Sakura, cradling it in her arms. She smiled through her tears, managing to whisper in return, "She's...just as beautiful as her mother. Such a...beautiful child." Tomoyo looked back at Sakura, who was already asleep from exhaustion. Smiling happily, Tomoyo kissed the baby's forehead, and, ever so softly, leaned down and kissed Sakura's forehead as well.  
  
"Sleep well, Sakura-chan...you have a family to take care of now."  
  
I'm fourty-five for a moment.   
  
The sea is high   
  
and I'm heading into a crisis,   
  
chasing the years of my life.   
  
Tomoyo remained at the gravesite, long after everyone else had gone. She placed a single flower, a nadeshiko, on the grave site, and whispered a little prayer. "Mother...I'm still here, and you're not. And, it doesn't feel right...you were always my strength. But...I'm happy for you now. I hope you can find her...and tell her how you truly feel. I can be happy for you, mother...I just don't think I can be happy for myself right now." Tears freely streamed past the black veil Tomoyo wore. "And...I love you. I love you. I love...her."  
  
A pair of arms encircling Tomoyo's shoulders startled the woman out of her sorrow. A soft, familiar voice whispered into her ear, "Tomoyo-chan, I'm sorry...I don't know what to say."  
  
Tomoyo smiled. Even then, she smiled. Sakura just did that to her. "It's okay, Sakura-chan...I know Mother is happy now."  
  
"Yes...I guess she is." Sakura held her cousin closer.   
  
They remained silent for a few minutes.   
  
"Umm...do you want some more time alone, Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
Tomoyo turned to face Sakura. "No, it's alright, Sakura-chan. I can go now."  
  
Sakura smiled at her friend, taking her hand. "Alright, you're coming home with me then. I want you to eat with us tonight."  
  
Tomoyo rubbed her red eyes, completely sure her makeup was all smeared. "Okay, Sakura-chan...yes, I would like that." Tomoyo felt the time flying by so quickly, and still Sakura cared about her. "I don't have to say anything any more...her mere presence is a gift to me." she thought.  
  
How the time goes by.   
  
Suddenly, you're wise.   
  
Another blink of an eye, sixty-seven is gone.   
  
The sun is getting high.   
  
We're moving on...   
  
Putting her now graying hair up in a bun, Tomoyo carefully poured the tea, and brought it over for Syaoran. "So, I hear the grandchildren are visiting today?"  
  
Syaoran smirked, taking the cup in his hands. "Yes, Sakura's getting their rooms ready. She can never get enough of them..."  
  
Tomoyo smiled, sipping at her own tea. A few years after her mother's death, Sakura had insisted that she move in with them. "She was worried about me being alone?" Tomoyo giggled. The lavender haired woman's presence could be seen all throughout the lavishly decorated house. She had also made sure that all of Sakura and Syaoran's children went to the very best schools, and had provided college money for their young grandchildren. She felt so loved to be trusted with these responsibilities, and merely basked in the warm glow that was Sakura.  
  
Suddenly, the front door burst open, and three little children scampered in the house. "Grandpa!!! Nana!!!" they exclaimed, happily bouncing around Syaoran and Tomoyo.  
  
"Just wait until you see what surprises we have for you!" Sakura chirped brightly, stepping into the room. Both Syaoran and Tomoyo drank the sight of her in. Age had only made her spirit more gentle, and her hair, interspersed with grey wisps, still shone brightly, as did her eyes. She giggled, letting the children climb all over her, and, to Tomoyo, becoming a child again herself. But, that was Sakura. Forever that darling child whom she loved so dearly.  
  
I'm Nintey-Nine for a moment.   
  
Dying for just another moment   
  
and I'm just dreaming,   
  
counting the ways to where you are.  
  
Sitting on the porch. Watching the seasons change. It seemed like that's all they ever did lately. Not that Tomoyo ever complained. They couldn't do much else in their old age, and just being in Sakura's presence was still enough for her.  
  
Syaoran had passed away several years ago, and while Tomoyo had been there to support Sakura emotionally, she showed her typical resilience. "Tomoyo-chan," she had said, and Tomoyo couldn't help but giggle at their still childish references after all these years, "Syaoran once told me that crying doesn't solve anything. And, I guess it doesn't, but it's still something we all need to do sometimes. But...I loved him, and I think he'd be happy knowing that I didn't cry over him."  
  
Several children ran by, pausing briefly to wave at the two old women on the porch, who waved back happily.  
  
"Sakura-chan? I alawys wondered something," Tomoyo said, turning to look at her cousin. "With your magic, you could have lived for so much longer...stayed young for so long...why didn't you?"  
  
Sakura smiled at her old friend. "There are good things about growing old...with others."  
  
Tomoyo smiled, still getting a little starry eyed. "But, the world should always have Sakura-chan. You make it such a happy, wonderful place to live in, for everyone."  
  
"While I would love to make everyone happy...a hard lesson for me to learn is that I can't." Sakura sighed. "So, if I can't make everyone happy...I just have to concentrate harder on a few people."  
  
Tomoyo said nothing, and just stared into the now cloudy sky. Her eyes glazed over, and a tear rolled down her cheek. She closed her eyes, and felt her heart grow weak...and, for no reason, remembered when she was a child.  
  
It played. Her life played. Like a movie, some parts in fast forward, others in slow motion. She knew...it was time.  
  
"Sakura-chan...I love you."  
  
Tomoyo opened her eyes, pausing the movie momentarily.  
  
Green eyes stared lovingly into purple ones.  
  
Sakura never lost her beauty, her spark. The magical ingredient that made her so very lovable, and so dear to Tomoyo's heart.  
  
"I love you too, Tomoyo-chan."  
  
Tomoyo smiled. Cried, and smiled. She was Sakura-chan, right to the very end.  
  
"What...what happens now, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo whispered, feeling her chest grow tight.  
  
A tear slid down Sakura's cheek as well. "Something beautiful...because this isn't the end." She stroked Tomoyo's hair gently.  
  
"I know it's not the end...because I'm not scared." Tomoyo reached up and took Sakura's hand gently. "I'm not scared, because you're with me...you're always with me..."  
  
"Tomoyo-chan..." Sakura's tears now fell freely.  
  
"...and I could say 'I love you' a million times...and it would never be enough...because you deserve all my love, and more..."  
  
"...and you deserve mine..." Sakura replied, caressing Tomoyo's cheek.  
  
"Sakura-chan...can we...go see...the...others...now?"  
  
"Yes...it's time, my dear Tomoyo. It's time...for you to be happy...for you to be loved."  
  
Sakura's lips met Tomoyo's. Neither's eyes closed. A hundred years worth of feelings washed over the both of them, engulfing each in a tidal wave of emotion.  
  
Sakura fell into Tomoyo's lap, and neither felt the passing.  
  
They had gone...to love...and be happy.  
  
There's never a wish better than this,   
  
when you only got a hundred years to live. 


End file.
